


The Prince and the Decoy

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Hinata renounced his life in a gilded cage so that he could learn to stand tall on his own two feet. The Crows took him in and they taught him more than just to stand tall, they taught him the strength of his own wings.Now the reason he ran away in the first place has found him and a choice is going to have to be made.Is he ready?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	The Prince and the Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got my new laptop and decided to break it in with a story! I am also using this to break up my writers block for my other stories (if you are reading them thank you so much for your patience!) I got sucked into this fandom thanks to a day off and access to Netflix! The whole time I was watching I couldn't get this idea out of my head! I hope you enjoy it thank you very much for reading!

The rain was coming down hard tonight.

Hinata stared up at the forest tree tops and felt the water trace down his face. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of the drops run over him. It was nice to be away from the camp for a moment. He’d been traveling with the outlaws called “The Crows” for almost two years now. At first when he had joined them he had felt as though he were an impostor. Each of them were there for deeply personal reasons, he had little reason to run from a life of privilege and plenty. His main motivation was to prove himself. To set himself apart from the life that was set before him and blaze his own path.

He opened his eyes and saw Daichi watching him from the edge of the tree line. Their leader was good at knowing when they each needed time and when he should speak to them or when he should intervene. He smiled at Hinata and jerked his thumb towards the fire that could be seen dancing through the trees. “Hurry up with that wood Hinata before we freeze!” He smiled and studied Hinata a moment longer before hurrying to join the others.

He entered the camp and smiled at Kageyama who was scowling from his usual spot by the edge of the fire. He was working on his arrows and typically didn’t like to be disturbed while he did so, Hinata only gave him a short wave before depositing the wood by the fireside.

Sometimes he felt guilty about the fact that so many here were fighting for something deeply meaningful. Tsukishima was fighting to avenge his brother who was killed by corrupt nobles. Tadashi was fighting for his sister. She had been forced into scandal when her fiancee had taken advantage of her and then left her for another women. Ukai was there as a legacy to his family and his grandfather who had been fighting since the first corrupt king had taken over.

When the old king had passed, The Evil King, the Crown fell to his son (who was commonly called the Evil Prince) Ukai had come to take his grandfather’s place. The old man now lived his days in peace and comfort as his grandson trained and advised the next generation of warriors. He still advised them from time to time but his main focus now was looking after the orphans whose parents had been lost to the nobles.

If they weren’t apart of the Crows out of vengeance than it was loyalty. Hinata admired Suga and Nishinoya who had come because of their loved ones. Suga was a brilliant tactician and was clever at setting traps and avoiding the enemy. He followed wherever Daichi led and Hinata was a little lonesome when he watched the two together.

Then there was Nishinoya, he was an excellent sniper with his crossbow and he often walked along the tree tops as they traveled. No one ever said it but he followed Asahi’s path the most. The taller man seemed oblivious to the loyalty of his friend but Hinata was hopeful that with time they might realize what they were becoming.

He had come to them not knowing many of the basic skills that they had grown up with. He was very poor at hunting when he wasn’t on top of a horseback, he didn’t know how to start a fire, he didn’t know how to follow a track. He was unused to long days on the road and nights on the hard earth next to only a wood fire to keep him warm. Yet they had taken him in. Sensing that there was a reason he had fled to the rivers and the forests of the kingdom rather than staying with his wealthy family. No one pressed, though Kageyama was his most brutal critic he was the one who taught Hinata his most basic skills.

Hinata had grown much in his time with the Crows. Now he knew how to build and gather wood for a fire. He knew how to use a fire’s heat to cook a meal. He had picked up the twin short swords and was deadly at close combat. His short stature and his pretty face often left his enemies confused enough letting him get close to deal his blows. He was vicious when his blood got up, something that Daichi had used to their advantage more than one time. He tended to call Hinata their ‘Firecracker’ or ‘Berserker’.

He and Kageyama made a good team. Kageyama had a knack for picking out targets at long distance that would cause Hinata problems, making sure the ones that got close were not able to keep up with their short vicious Crow.

Asahi had been on patrol that night and he came back with news. “Someone’s lookin’ for Hinata.” He said it slowly as he looked over them all but his gaze lingered on the orange head. “I’m sorry. The villagers didn’t know more than that. Someone is askin’ about you in each town and village. The Evil Prince has passed and a relative of his is taking over the thrown. His men are the ones’ asking about you.”

Hinata felt as though the forest itself were falling away from him. He had known that the Evil Prince had died; but as always there was a power struggle after a King’s passing and it hadn’t been clear who would win the Crown. There was the favorite amongst the commoners. Prince Ushijima was a distant cousin of the Evil Prince and he was known for being blunt but fair. He wasn’t very charismatic but his people were happy and healthy. That was more than what they could say for themselves now. The taxes had robbed most of the people of their resources. Most barely got by and those who couldn’t ended up in the dungeon of the castle.

He had known that his coloring would make it easy to track him. He typically wore a cover when he was not at the camp. They called him ‘Maid Marian’ sometimes because of the shawl he wore, but they were all careful to tell him when it began to slip. He wore it around his neck when they were not traveling and his fingers traced it now. He had given up most of his finery when he left his family. Jewels and silks would have little place out here he had known, so he sold what he could and bartered for the rest. He wore a simple tunic and sturdy boots dyed black like the rest of them. Yet his one weakness had been the scarf. He had told himself it was for practical purposes but it was a weak excuse when any scrap would do.

He realized he was staring off into the fire and the Crows were staring at him as his fingers traced the scarf. “Maybe I should…”

He didn’t get to finish before the sound of Kageyama putting away his arrows interrupted him. “Shut up moron you aren’t going anywhere. It doesn’t matter whose looking for you we’ll be leaving in a day or two and you’ll keep wearing your scarf. Don’t be stupid.”

Hinata was surprised to hear all this from Kageyama and he smiled softly “I just don’t want to cause any trouble…”

Daichi came up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You’ve been trouble since day one Hinata! Don’t change on us now!”

There were echoes of agreement from the rest of the group and Hinata found himself struggling to hold back his emotions. He had found a place amongst them after all.

They had originally planned to stay a few days in these woods since the villagers nearby were friendly and generous. But with Asahi’s news they decided to press onward and Hinata was reminded several times to tighten the scarf around his hair. He didn’t argue and made sure that his swords were sharp. If they moved further north there was better chance at not being found and Daichi had heard about some unrest that was up there. Ukai agreed and Suga charted there route.

They had no resources to have anything more than a mule to haul their heaviest supplies and so the journey was slowly made on foot. Hinata was still worried about who might be looking for him but each day brought something new to focus on. Gathering firewood, hunting, fighting off bandits who might want what little they had. Soon the worries were little more than a passing thought when his scarf loosened before he would tighten it again.

Perhaps their first mistake was trying to move on too fast. Or maybe it was inevitable that they would be found eventually.

Their information was correct there was unrest in a northern village. It was a small fragment of soldiers still loyal to the Evil Prince who were raising villages before the new King was appointed. When the Crows arrived there was already an army there beating back the mercenaries and that left them little to do but help evacuate the innocents until the bloodshed was over.

Hinata was holding a little girl as they looked for her mother when she started to tug on his scarf. “Pretty.” She whispered.

She reminded him so much of his little sister he didn’t even hesitate a moment to pull it off of his head and show it to her. “Thank you it was a gift.”

She gave an impressed smiled before handing it back to him as her mother came running up.

There was a smack on the back of his head and he turned to see Kageyama glaring at him and looking at his hair. “Put it back on moron!”

He scowled but knew that he was right. Especially when there were soldiers around they didn’t know. The mercenaries had been killed or chased off but they still didn’t know who these other men were.

Daichi was just about to gather them up to leave when the soldiers approached them. Hinata felt his blood freeze when he saw the emblem of an eagle on their helmets and armor and he subtly moved behind Kageyama. His friend gave him an odd look but allowed it as the captain spoke to Daichi.

“Thank you for your assistance today. We are grateful that you got the villagers to safety while we took care of the Evil Prince’s men.” The captain removed his helmet and he had strange hair like they had never seen in this land. Hinata had though, it was familiar to him and he shrank further behind Kageyama.

“You’re welcome. We had heard there was a disturbance up here and we came to do what we could. We would have been in trouble on our own against those men so I’m glad we could work together.” Daichi as always was a gentleman. Suga stood near him and seemed calm but Hinata knew they were both waiting for a sign that the soldiers were going to turn on them. It had happened before but they weren’t going to start any trouble if they could avoid it.

“Yes, you are known as the Crows right? You go around helping villages affected by the old King and his son. With the new King you would be welcomed back into the kingdom and no crimes would be held against you.” The captain was charming but Hinata felt as though he were playing for time. From the restless shift of Daichi’s shoulders he guessed their leader felt the same.

“Thank you. As far as we are concerned we have committed no crimes, but the Old King and his son have left lasting damage to many people. We are happy to go around helping those we can.” Daichi gave a short bow of his head “Again thank you and we will be on our way.”

“I’m afraid you won’t.”

There was the sound of more horses approaching and Hinata saw everyone slowly move to their weapons. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt a building pressure and his body refused to move. He couldn’t let a fight break out but as they were surrounded by men it seemed there was destined to be some sort of confrontation.

“I have a few questions for you.” A new voice joined as a tall man strode forward. His armor was polished to a shine and a red cape flowed behind him. He removed his helmet that was topped with eagle feathers and his dark eyes scanned the Crows. Hinata knew if their eyes met he would be given away so he turned and looked elsewhere pulling his scarf tight.

He felt the Crows tighten around him and Nishinoya’s hand brushed against his. He supposed they could sense his distress even as he tried to keep himself small and quiet. It was just so hard to see _him_ again after all this time. He wasn’t prepared. He wasn’t ready!

“I am looking for a young noble with bright orange hair. I’ve heard reports that a man matching this description travels with you. I mean him no harm I would only like to speak with him.”

Daichi smiled “Ah yes we had someone like that traveling with us for a short while but he’s moved on now. I’m afraid I can’t tell you where he would be.” His eyes were cold as he lied straight into the Prince’s face.

The Prince was unmoved. “I am Prince Ushijima and the one I am looking for is my intended. He would not have left to travel on his own; I know he is still with you. He carries with him a scarf embroidered with the colors of my house.”

Silence met his announcement and Hinata knew his time was up. The scarf was far more ragged now than when it had been first given to him. The maroon was faded and the white stained, only small traces of gold remained but he knew that it was still recognizable. When unfolded it looked like a set of eagle wings large enough to wrap around him more than once.

He went to step forward but several hands held him back. He looked up in surprise to see Tsukishima and Tanaka looking ahead firmly and their hands remained steady. Tanaka looked away from the Prince for a moment to give him a reassuring wink. Despite what they were facing the Crows weren’t going to give him up out of fear and he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Their little exchange was unnoticed as the Prince stared down at Daichi though their heights were not so dissimilar. His captain spoke for him. “You would lie to the Prince?”

Daichi shrugged and gave a charming smile “I’m an outlaw what can I say.”

The soldiers behind the prince drew their swords as one and cold fear gripped Hinata as he saw Ushijima reach for his own sword and hold it carefully. “I am willing to pardon your previous crimes, recognized or not, but I will not tolerate lying and not about this matter. I am seeking Hinata Shouyou my intended who has been missing for over a year and you will tell me where he is or I will separate your head from your shoulders where you stand.”

Daichi said nothing and the Crows pulled out their own weapons. They were a much smaller force than the prince and his men but they had faced such odds before. Hinata knew though that this time the odds were against him and he couldn’t let his friends be hurt for his own foolishness.

He pulled away from the hands holding him and tore the scarf off “Prince Ushijima!” All eyes turned to him but he remained strong “Please don’t hurt them.”

The prince stowed his sword away and his men followed suit. The Crows refused to lower their weapons as worried eyes followed Hinata and Kageyama hissed “What the hell are you doing?”

Hinata stood in silence before the Prince for a moment. It was nearly deafening as they each waited for something to happen.

“You’ve been missing a long time.” Finally the Prince spoke and despite being surrounded by men Hinata felt as though they were alone.

  
“I wasn’t missing...I just couldn’t stand to be at that court any longer.” He wished he could turn and explain himself to the Crows. But from the way Daichi was smiling at him maybe they already knew.

“You were safe there. I told you I would come for you.” The Prince’s voice was steady as his dark eyes traced over Hinata. No doubt he looked very different from the last time they had met. Dirty, with scars but standing prouder than he had in the past.

The old anger rose up in the back of Hinata’s throat. The reason he had found the strength to run away from the court and his family in the first place. “Yes... safe and treated more like a possession than a person! I had to beg to see my family, I was constantly under watch, my every move reported on. My every friend secretly a spy for the King. I was a useless decoration!”

Finally that got a reaction out of the Prince. His calm voice became raised “But at least I knew where you were!”

Hinata bared his own teeth at the tone. “Yes just another possession for another court. Safe and sound as people were hurt and suffered. I didn’t even know how much I didn’t know! All of those lessons were just as useless as I was. Out here I learned to rely on myself, I found true friends, I have learned so much! I was actually _doing_ something out here. Just like you. I was never going to become your equal if I stayed trapped in that castle.”

This was an old argument between them and one that Hinata had lost the last time they’d had it. A few months after it the Prince had left with a promise to be back. It wasn’t long before Hinata realized no one was going to give him permission to leave. He had to be strong enough to take it on his own.

Realizing that they were in front of his men the Prince turned to his captain. “Set up camp for the night.” He turned and looked back at Hinata “You will be staying in my tent this evening as we...discuss things.”

It sounded like the Crows might argue that point but Hinata knew that this was a conversation best left in private “Fine.”

When the prince turned to help his men set up Hinata felt his strength drain as he realized he went toe to toe with the Prince and managed to stand his ground this time. Firm hands were on his shoulder and he saw Ukai and Daichi smiling at him “We knew you could caw loudly if you wanted.”

Kageyama snorted “What are you talking about he chatters all the time.”

They broke out into their usual banter as they turned to set their own camp up in the forest. They wouldn’t be leaving tonight, they would wait for Hinata until they flew to their next nest.

When the sun was setting Hinata knew that it was time to go visit Ushijima. He traced his fingers along his scarf and thought about the day it had been given to him. He had been thinking about this moment for a long time. He had known it was coming since the day he had snuck out with a bag of belongings and determination to not become a useless decoration.

Kageyama came up behind him and he didn’t say anything for awhile. They just stared at the tents that were lined up neatly in a row. It was unlike how the Crows usually nested but there was something nice about it. Suddenly Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that he rarely did, and he said softly “Just get it over with so we can move on.”

He wondered if they had the same idea about what would happen after this. Or maybe they had different ideas about what was going to happen all along. He had known that there would be some sort of confrontation. Had he imagined here and now? No...but he had always known since that day he had stepped out onto the grassy field with the castle to his back that each step would lead to this moment.

He nodded and started walking across the field. One way or another it was going to end tonight and he wanted to meet this head on. That had been the whole point after all he supposed.

Ushijima’s tent was regal from the outside with velvet drapes and maroon coloring. He looked at the golden tassels and had an insight that the decorations had not been Ushijima’s idea. The way his captain was grinning seemed to inspire that his observation was true. “He’s been waiting for you inside.”

Hinata nodded, not sure how to interact with him. It had been over a year since he’d seen any of Ushijima’s men but at one point they had been almost familiar. He just ducked his head and the captain gave one last comment as he walked in. “You kept it...the scarf you kept it this whole time. That’s good.”

He turned and didn’t say anything after that and Hinata wasn’t sure what he would have said in response. Only that he wouldn’t have ever been able to part with it. Not even in his most dire moments.

The flap closed behind him and the sounds of the camp suddenly seemed much farther away. The velvet was for more than just looks it provided a bit more privacy for them. Hinata looked around and saw that while the tent was obviously for someone of Ushijima’s status it was plainer than Hinata had known some Prince’s to tolerate. There was a comfortable cot and a coal fire burning. Ushijima had removed his armor and it rested on a lean to and had obviously just been polished.

Right now the Prince was bent over his sword smoothing sharpening it and his eyes remained fixed on the blade even as Hinata stepped forward. He looked older than Hinata remembered. There were finer lines around his eyes and his face was set in a deep frown. He had shaved his face but not fully bathed yet. There was dirt around the collar of his tunic and his hands looked rough as they handled the blade. This was not the same prince who had been betrothed to Hinata before he left. This was a man, a soon to be King. Hinata wondered what he thought when he looked at him now.

The moments passed in silence before Ushijima seemed pleased with the sword’s sharpness and sheathed it before setting it aside leaning next to the armor.

For a minute neither said anything and then slowly Ushijima raised his eyes and studied Hinata. Right now they were completely alone. No men or Crows to watch them. Only themselves as witnesses to what was said or exchanged here. If they were in any sort of society setting this would never be allowed to occur. Though they were both men there were practices that were supposed to be observed as intendeds. If Hinata were a woman it would matter greatly that he had ventured out into the world alone and traveled amonst the Crows with no guardian or escort. Instead it would only add to his reputation and standing.

If the Evil Prince were still alive he would never have been welcomed back into the castle where his family was being housed, somewhat against their wills. Now that the Evil Prince was dead and Ushijima was soon to be King, he and the others would be seen as heroes.

“You were gone for almost two years. No letters, no messages, no sign at all that you were still alive.” Ushijima started. Hinata could be bold when he chose but he had already said his piece. Now it was the Prince’s turn to speak about his thoughts during their time apart.

“When I first heard you were missing I thought the worst. That you had been kidnapped to be used against me. I was ready to search the countryside for you when your note was found. Your sister had found it and hidden it but it was discovered when your family’s room was searched. A note. Saying that you had gone to prove yourself and that you would return when there was a _rightful_ King on the throne.”

Ushijima looked up at Hinata his dark eyes glinting. “So dangerously reckless. All of it! If the guard that had found the note hadn’t been loyal to me do you know what could have happened to your family?”

Hinata hadn’t thought that there would be a chance the note would be found. He had hidden it in a spot that was only known by he and his sister. He hadn’t realized that she would move the note and in her innocence his act would be read as treason. Since he would not be easily found the wrath of the king would fall on his family. Victims already since they were closely aligned to the next favored for the throne.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Ushijima approaching until a large hand was on his chin and was forced to look upward. Some of the fear from the revelation must have been on his face because the prince’s own expression softened. “I would never let anything happen to them.”

They lapsed into silence once more and Ushijima traced his thumb along a scar that was new on Hinata’s cheek. It wasn’t a battle scar but a mark from training. Low against his jaw, it was from when Kageyama had first been training him with the short swords and they had gotten into a careless scuffle. They had been both reprimanded heavily by Daichi for their foolishness as he made them keep watch together for nearly a fortnight before they had finally moved past it.

  
“The time apart as not been easy on you.” Ushijima spoke softly almost as though he were talking to himself as he turned Hinata’s face to inspect for more damage.

His hand traced down from Hinata’s jaw to his neck where it hesitated a moment before once again tracing the line it found there. This one had been from a brief fight with mercenaries who were hired by the King get rid of them once and for all. They had not been successful but one of them had gotten in a lucky shot that had frightened Hinata more than injured him.

Hinata looked up at Ushijima and smiled “I’m not the only one baring some new marks Prince Ushijima.” He felt brave as he reached up and traced his own fingers softly against a line that bridged Ushijima’s nose. It was a sign that the skin had been broken and not allowed to heal properly. A disfiguring injury on some only looked rakish on him.

“You called me by my name once.” the Prince’s voice was deep but soft as he stepped closer to Hinata, bringing their bodies nearly touching as he leaned in and traced his nose along Hinata’s unmarked cheek. “If we still be betrothed… call me it once more.”

This was an opening Hinata knew. A chance for him to renounce his life from before the Crows and join them entirely. His Prince was giving him a way out. A way to cleanly end their alliance now that his family’s influence would be given one way or another without the marriage. By saving his family from Hinata’s own recklessness he had won their alliance even if he and Ushijima never wed. That and the fact that his father had long favored the Prince and wanted him to be on the throne for his own motivations.

Yet if he were to call the prince by his given name now he would still be honoring that pact they made. The one that was made for them when they were young and untried. One that they might have outgrown with all that had changed between them.

Yet.

In their time apart Hinata had admitted to himself that he had missed Ushijima. Not only as his ally but also as a friend and...partner. They had been children when engaged but they had visited many times over the years. Watching each other grow. Challenging each other to do better. Hinata had thought their competition ended when his family was put under watch and Ushijima had gone to begin leading the armies that would one day win him the throne.

It had been maddening to spend so much time racing to catch up only to be put aside like a pawn. Hinata had trained his entire life to be the partner to a king and waiting with wringing hands had not been in his blood.

The last night they had been together they had escaped the feast and wandered the castle gardens. The moonlight had been their only witness though of course one of the prince’s guards were always nearby they were very discreet. Hinata was a favorite among them another good mark for the marriage.

That last night together beneath the moon and surrounded by flowers with the illusion of privacy the Prince had only asked for one parting gift from Hinata. To hear his given name spoken by his betrothed if only once so he could carry the memory of it with him on the long road ahead of him.

Hinata had granted him that wish.

And he granted it to him again.

“Wakatoshi...”The name was almost like a sigh but the sound was crushed between them as the prince gripped Hinata tight and sealed their lips. A most improper breach of conduct but Hinata gripped back just as fiercely. They were no longer children playing at politics and courtships. They were men. They were together.

Hinata gave a small gasp for breath when they finally separated and he didn’t have very long to think before he was being turned around and pulled against a strong chest that was covered only by a linen tunic. He realized that they had moved across the tent and a luxury he hadn’t seen before stood before him. A long flat mirror where he could see them reflected back. “Your Highness…”

The sound the prince made was almost a growl as he turned Hinata’s head to the side and kissed down the vulnerable skin as his other hand traced down Hinata’s chest and towards the end of his own tunic. “There is only one name I want to hear from you Hinata... _Sho_ _u_ _yo_ _u_. Almost two years I waited for you. Feared for you…now...I…” He didn’t finish and he didn’t need too. There was a perfect understanding between them now.

Hinata flushed as he watched themselves in the mirror. First at the differences between their bodies even with his time on the road. He would never match Ushijima’s stature but seeing them together like this...they looked _right_. Then there was the fact that the Prince was looking into Hinata’s eyes directly through the mirror and Hinata watched as his face slowly colored and the look in the prince’s eyes intensified.

He watched with mute fascination as the prince’s hand trailed down his body and then slowly slipped under his tunic to trace against his skin directly. Ushijima’s skin was a few shades darker than his own. Seeing it against his own pale flesh was strange but enticing and he found himself wanting to see what their bodies looked liked fully entangled. The turn of his thoughts surprised him and his blush darkened. Ushijima’s lips traced the shell of his ear “I feel it too.”

Hinata closed his eyes but they snapped open again when a merciless twist on his nipple had him looking back towards the mirror and Ushijima’s fierce eyes “Don’t look away Shouyou...not from us. Not from what we will be.”

Hinata nodded, finding that it was all he had the strength to do at the moment before he was lost in the sensation of Ushijima’s hands and lips once again. He wondered if this would be the night the consummated their union. Binding them more than any church could. Again his thoughts must have shown in his expression and there was a huff of a laugh behind him.

“I could not take you here. So close to all of my men. I need to have you in my bed, in my chambers...alone and comfortable.” Ushijima sounded as desperate for it as Hinata felt and that was a small solace the he was not the only one affected.

“For the first time at least.” He said slyly enjoying the way his words affected the Prince making his hands clench tighter and his lips kiss him a little rougher.

“Demon.” Ushijima said but it was fondly as he turned Hinata around to kiss him fully. Hinata supposed that if Ushijima had been tracking him it was not so strange that he would know the nickname he had been given. While the Crows might tease him and call him Maid Marian sometimes their enemies called him a demon. He was more than a little proud of that fact.

Their thoughts were interrupted when there came a cawing from the forest. Hinata instinctively stiffened and reached for his swords which he had not thought to bring with him. Foolish. So foolish!

“What is the matter, is that a signal?” Ushijima didn’t have to wonder for long as the voice of his captain called from outside of his tent.

“Your highness we have movement on the village. I believe the mercenaries from earlier have come to finish the job. The Crows scouted them coming through the forest and are engaging them now but the force is still strong.”

Hinata’s heart froze in his chest. If the mercenaries had come through the forest hoping the skirt along the Prince’s men and finish their attack on the village it would have brought them straight through the Crow’s camp. The cawing had been a warning but also a call.

“I have to go.” His swords weren’t with him but someone would have them waiting. Most likely Kageyama would have them next to him in whatever nest he’d set up for him and his arrows.

“ _What_?” Hearing that tone in Ushijima’s voice reminded him that though he might know of Hinata’s reputation he was used to thinking of him as a pampered little lord who knew how to dance more than fence.

There was no more time to argue and they would have to continue their conversation afterwards but right now Hinata knew that he needed to be with his brothers. “Wakatoshi I swear to you that I will return but right now they need me! I have to go. Have your men follow and help us or guard the village but I must leave now!”

He pulled up the scarf around his head and tightened it out of habit more than anything. He ran from the tent towards the forest, his steps were silent and he was only another shadow amongst many under the moon and disappeared entirely when he reached the forest line.

He didn’t know that as he ran the scarf opened behind him looking like wings shimmering for a moment before vanishing as well.

Ushijima watched him go for a moment, swearing to himself that it would be the last time he watched Hinata run off into danger he began calling for his men. As much as he hated it Hinata was right. They needed to re-secure the village and this time they wouldn’t leave any mercenaries to recover.

Hinata dashed amongst the trees and gave an answering call as he approached the signs of fighting. There was a whistle above him and as he guessed Kageyama had found himself a good spot to take out stragglers with his arrows and he dropped the swords down to Hinata “Finally you show up.” He muttered as usual but then turned his attention to firing another arrow. He still had a fair few left but Hinata made a note to gather as many as he could and bring them back. Kageyama would discard any bent ones later but during a fight he would take any he could get.

  
Hinata decided to not waste his breath answering him as he hurried to join the fight. He could see Daichi and Suga back to back as they fought off the mercenaries who were trying to get through them and get to the village. Tsukishima was cleanly slicing through any who dared approach him as he as Tadashi hearded them towards him.

He could hear Ukai complaining from somewhere to the left of him as the older warrior took on several men at once. Hinata smiled, he wasn’t that much older than them so if he was complaining he must not be doing too badly.

There was a call from above him and he looked up to see Nishinoya with his trusty crossbow pointing him to some men who were working around the blockade they had created. Hinata’s eyes lit up with excitement. It was times like these that were his favorite. The mercs were putting up a good fight but they were tired from being beaten earlier and the Crows were fresh. They might be outnumbered but they weren’t outmatched.

He took off sprinting to cut them down his blades flashing in the moonlight as the triumphant cries around him cheered each other on.

Ushijima had taken his men to secure the village as Hinata had suggested but while the sound of fighting could be heard in the distance not even one mercenary had made it through the forest yet. He frowned and he could see his men were curious. Perhaps they could risk getting closer to the fight.

He waved a few of his soldiers to follow him as he dismounted his horse. They had been ready to run down any stragglers that had gotten past the Crows, but on foot would be better in the woods. His long sword was drawn as they quietly made their way to the treeline. They could hear cheers and yelling but it was hard to dyspher what was taking place.

In the woods they saw that the Crows were using the darkness to their advantage. Sliding in and out of shadows like demons the mercenaries couldn’t get their baring before another Crow was taking them down. Either by sword or by the numerous arrows that were flying.

Ushijima had to admit he was impressed. He had thought that the Crows would merely buy them time and then he and his soldiers would deliver the final blow. Now he could see that they were merely being used as support to protect the village. The outlaws certainly didn’t need any help.

His eyes wandered looking for Hinata. It was hard to pick him out amongst the many wearing black and the thick shadows cast by the trees. The scarf was faint shimmering light on his head covering his bright hair and giving Ushijima something to trace him by. Out of all the Crows he seemed to be the one dashing the most. He went from enemy to enemy his twin blades dancing with him as he took them down in combo attacks. He would disarm with one blade and then viciously attack with the other. When an enemy came to close that he wasn’t facing without fail an arrow would strike them down before they could take their advantage.

As the fighting died down the archer from earlier landed next to Wakatoshi. He was tall with short dark hair and he stared at the Prince as though they were equals.

Annoyed by the outlaw’s attitude Ushijima’s captain stepped forward and placed his hand on his sword. “Do you have something to say outlaw?”

The archer smirked and shook his head. “No...I just wanted to tell the Prince that Hinata doesn’t need anyone but us watching over him. He’s not the boy you remember.”

Ushijima felt his hand clench by his side. That might be true. But he had reasserted his claim and Hinata, _Shouyou_ , had accepted it. Whatever his relationship was with this archer that would not be changed.

The last of the mercenaries were falling beneath the Crows and Hinata took the chance to take off his scarf and wipe his brow. It was nice to really let loose like this and he was happy to work off some of his emotions from earlier. He turned to see how the others were doing and flushed when he saw that Wakatoshi and his men had come to join the fight. He smiled a bit to himself glad that they hadn’t needed their help.

The smile turned to a frown when he saw that Kageyama was speaking to the Prince. From their demeanor and the look on the captain’s face it looked like the conversation was not a good one. He shook his head and wondered what Kageyama could be saying. He had a way of getting under people’s skin Hinata had fallen for his ploy more than a few times. That was before he realized that while Kageyama’s attitude might leave much to desire his words were usually helpful.

“Kageyama!” He waved his hand to bring his friend’s attention to him when he saw a movement in the shadows. One of the last mercenaries seemed to be trying to sneak away from the fight. Hinata growled as he unsheathed his swords and ran to attack him. He would not let even one of them get away.

Their attention wavered when they heard Hinata’s shout but then they noticed movement to the side. It seemed the mercenary had realized he would not be escaping and wanted to get one last attack in. Hinata was gaining ground on him so he turned to those nearest him and his eyes landed on the Prince. If he could land a blow to him the others might be too distracted and he could get away. Better yet if he could kill the Prince… well that would be a fine thing indeed. He aimed his sword and launched himself at the Prince who was standing apart from his men when the Crow had distracted him.

Hinata saw his movements and put himself in the path between the attacker and his Prince. He braced himself as he leapt the distance between them. He might be shorter than most of the others but none of them could leap like he could. He brought his swords up to block the attack and planted his feet to push back. His intervention gave Ushijima enough time to respond. Hinata felt a broad chest behind his back as a sword gracefully slipped from behind him and planted neatly into the man’s heart. The merc was dead before he hit the ground and Hinata realized that he and Wakatoshi had worked in perfect sync.

He turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Wakatoshi staring down at him with heat in his impossibly dark eyes. His mind flashed to the moment in the tent when they were looking at each other in the mirror and he felt his face flush as he realized how close they were standing.

They stepped apart in unison but their eyes remained locked. Daichi came up from behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to miss you Hinata.”

Startled Hinata turned to look at his leader for almost two years and felt his eyes well with tears. He didn’t want to leave them. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to leave the Crows behind. At the same time he couldn’t imagine not leaving with Wakatoshi. He could feel it in his heart, they were meant to be together and he didn’t want to be apart again.

Seeing the turmoil in his expression Daichi’s smile softened and he pulled him into a close embrace. “You know how to track us down Hinata. You’re one of us. No matter where you are you’re a Crow for life.”

Hinata went lax into the embrace and hugged back tightly as the tears traced down his cheeks.

Suga smiled at him over Daichi’s shoulder. His smile was one of understanding as his eyes traced from Hinata to Daichi and then back. Hinata felt his heart clench. Yes. If anyone might understand his conflict it would be Suga and his smile said that it would be alright.

One by one the Crows said their goodbyes. Giving hugs and embraces. Advice and friendly jabs. Nishinoya had run up and hugged him almost as tight as Daichi had. “Don’t forget us.” He whispered before pulling back and Asahi’s hand landed on the shorter man’s shoulder. Maybe they would find the same ending he and Suga had found.

The hardest one to say goodbye to was Kageyama. Hinata could see in his eyes that he didn’t understand why he would leave. But his expression was closed and that meant he needed time to come to terms with his emotions. Hinata smiled at him and hoped one day that he would maybe understand. Then again there was someone in Kageyama’s past that was a driving influence on him even though they had not seen each other for years. So maybe he would understand faster than Hinata had thought.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hinata smiled and hugged him but quickly released him before he could react. “Don’t get sloppy just because I’m not there to cover you anymore.” His grin was teasing as he dodged the strike Kageyama had aimed for him.

“Fool! Like I need you.” Kageyama seemed to have snapped out of his dark mood and he gave a tiny smirk back “Just don’t get all useless and pampered again.”

At this Hinata’s smile turned serious “Yeah...I won’t.”

He looked at the Crows gathered before him. He had come to them with little more than drive and determination. Now thanks to them he had grown into someone he could be proud of. Someone who could stand by Wakatoshi’s side and not shirk from the comparisons. His heart welled and he knew if he stayed any longer he might cry again. He gave one last wave before he felt Wakatoshi’s arm settle around him and guide him back to the camp where they had left their horses.

He was proud he was strong enough not to turn and look back, though he heard from the rustling of the trees that the Crows had already disappeared. Daichi was right. If he ever needed them again he knew how to find them. He reached up and pushed back the scarf letting his hair fall free. “Guess I won’t need this anymore.” He was sad as he looked down at the scarf. It had been what kept him going the time they had been apart. A reminder of why he had to run away from his life in a gilded cage.

Wakatoshi looked down at the scarf. The one he had given Hinata before leaving on his own mission. It had reassured him to know that the time they had been apart his colors had been on Hinata. Covering and protecting him. “Keep it. We’ll get you a new one.”

Hinata smiled and gave a startled yelp as his chin was gently taken in a gloved hand and he found himself soundly kissed in front of Wakatoshi’s men. He froze only for a moment before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss returning it fully.

In the end the journey had been more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise to work on my other stories now!


End file.
